nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
ChalkZone
- (Oh Yeah! Cartoons) | last_aired = | status = Ended | num_seasons = 4 | num_episodes = 42 | list_episodes = ChalkZone episode list |}} ChalkZone is an animated television series, produced by Frederator Studios for the Nickelodeon cable channel. The series is very reminiscent of the 1974 British cartoon Simon in the Land of Chalk Drawings, (which was shown of Nickelodeon as a part of Pinwheel in the 1980s. It was originally featured on Oh Yeah! Cartoons, and is one of the three spin offs of the show. The other two are The Fairly OddParents, My Life as a Teenage Robot. Chalkzone aired from March 22, 2002, to November 21, 2009, airing 42 episodes over four seasons. A soundtrack album, titled In The Zone had also been released. The last episode that aired on a regular schedule was "The Crush/Gift of Good Intentions/Snapshots 2: Wild ChalkZone!/Go Pop" on June 22, 2005. The show went on hiatus from then until June 4, 2008. During that time, it was unknown if the unaired episodes would ever air in the US. The unaired episodes aired on Nick between June 4 to August 23, 2008. It then again went on hiatus and the last two episodes ended up being aired in November 2009. Reruns have aired on Nicktoons (TV channel) from the channel's debut until 2013. Premise The main character, an elementary school 4th-grade student named Rudy Tabootie (Elizabeth Daily), has been gifted with a magically endowed piece of chalk that allows access to the ChalkZone, an alternate dimension where everything and everyone that's ever been drawn in chalk and erased takes form as the living and/or tangible. The show concentrates on the adventures of Rudy, sidekick Snap (Candi Milo), and classmate Penny Sanchez (Hynden Walch) within the zone. Episodes Characters Rudy Tabootie (E.G. Daily) - The shy artist whom the show stars. * Snap (Candi Milo) - Rudy's ChalkZone pal, based on a comic strip character he's created. * Penny Sanchez (Hynden Walch) - Rudy's geeky classmate whom he is obviously in love with. * Reggie Bullnerd (Candi Milo) - The school bully. * Joe Tabootie (Jess Harnell) - Rudy's father, who runs a meat shop. * Mildred Tabootie (Miriam Flynn) - Rudy's mother. * Horace T. Wilter (Robert Cait) - Rudy's cartoon-hating school teacher. * Biclops (Rodger Bumpass) - The guardian of the Magic Chalk Mines; has one eye on top of the other. * Blocky (Candi Milo) - A childlike drawing Rudy drew early on. * Queen Rapsheeba (Russi Taylor) - ChalkZone's hot rap artist whom Snap has a crush on. * Spy Fly - A chalk-fly with a camera attached to her head. * Skrawl (Jim Cummings) - A villainous (and strange-looking) chalk-being who is constantly out to "get" Rudy. * The Beanie Boys - Skrawl's flying, singing henchmen. * The Craniacs - A group of robots looking for futuristic inventions, each one smarter than the last. Awards ChalkZone has been nominated for numerous Awards including two Annie Awards a Humantas, and the Imagen award. DVD Release While there have not been any DVD releases specifically for ChalkZone, the Christmas episode was featured on the 2006 DVD Nick Picks Holiday. Three episodes ("Gift Adrift", "French Fry Falls", and "Eschucha Mi Corazon") were released for the Nickstravaganza! 2 DVD (only "French Fry Falls" was included on the VHS). "Future Zone" was released on the Nickstravaganza! VHS. External links * [http://www.nick.com/all_nick/tv_supersites/display_show.jhtml?show_id=cha ChalkZone area on nick.com] * ChalkZone at the Big Cartoon DataBase de:ChalkZone - Die Zauberkreide nl:Chalkzone Category:Shows with Wikis Category:ChalkZone Category:Nicktoons Category:Television Shows Category:Shows Category:Animated shows on Nickelodeon Category:Cancelled Shows Category:Cancelled Animated Shows Category:Shows on Nickelodeon Category:Television shows on Nickelodeon Category:Cartoons Category:Animated Shows Category:Programs broadcast by YTV Category:Shows on Nicktoons Category:Animated shows on Nicktoons Category:Television shows on Nicktoons